Monsters Inside Me
by WeirLover47
Summary: Chapter 2, to Sleepwalkers. Very explicit. Over 18 readers only. My sub-plot isn't that strong, I just needed a reason for Sheppard and Weir to get it on. ;)


Monsters Inside Me

Chapter 2

Beckett scanned John immediately when he was brought in. Nothing was detected, leaving Beckett puzzled as to what happened to the Major. The call came over the radio that Ronan too was being brought in unconscious. They were both having similar symptoms, but Beckett would need to wait until they both woke up.

John started to stir first. "ohh my head… Where am I?" He said blinking as he sat up on the cot. "Carson? Why am I in the infirmary?" the confused look washing across his face.

"You were brought in after Dr. Weir found ya on the balcony. Ya gave her quite a fright."

"I did?"

"Yes, she said ye came into her office and then went off onto the balcony, then fainted."

"That might explain why my head hurts."

"Ye must have hit your head when ye fell." He handed him a Dixie cup with a couple of aspirin. Just then Ronan began to come around. He opened his eyes and shot up on the gurney, looked around and saw John on the other cot.

"Oh boy." Carson said.

"What is going on?" John said sternly.

"Have either of ye ever sleepwalked?"

"No, why?"

"Because the both of ya have been doing very strange things." Looking at Ronan, "Do ya remember sparring with Teyla this afternoon?"

"No. The last thing I remember is… going to my room for a nap."

"Same here." John confirmed.

"Well somthin's goin' on."

After a long process of checking the men over thoroughly, they were released. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them.

Beckett was reluctant, but there was nothing he could do. They both walked from the infirmary to the conference room, ready for the night's meeting.

"Gentle men, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth greeted them with a warm smile.

"We are here and ready for our mission." John replied with a smile.

Dr. Weir takes the meeting on with bad news. The search for a Z.P.M. has been harder than expected. The worlds known to have the power source rely on them for protection which makes it hard to justify taking it away. They needed to be careful on whom they ask. Some civilizations are more primitive, and without the protection, they would most certainly fall prey to the Wraith.

"We need to protect ourselves as well as the ones we will be borrowing from. But with a little more searching I am confident that we will find what we need." She said with an assuring nod. "Please get adequate sleep tonight, the search is almost over." And with that the meeting was over.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you this evening."

"We're fine." John says in an almost defensive tone.

"Ok, well it's good to see you back."

John walks into his room, turns on his bedside lamp, picks up War and Peace and gets comfortable in his bed. And like most nights, he is asleep in seconds. As he begins his R.E.M. cycle, his eyes open and he sits up in bed. Both of his feet hit the floor and he walks out of his room in his shorts and gray T-shirt.

He walks down to the end of his hall, stands at the wall and makes motions like he is opening a refrigerator, eating, drinking, closing it again, and continues down the hall, heading for Elizabeth's room.

He knocks a couple of times, standing in the hall like a nervous schoolboy. Finally she answers the door, a little shocked to see John standing before her in his sleep attire.

"John, it's 1 in the morning. What are you..." He takes her in his arms and pulls her into a kiss. At first she tried to push away from him, but he had a firm grip around her waist and she gave into the emotion. As they kissed, they walked through the room till her legs hit her bed causing her to fall back taking John with her. His hands searching her body as he kissed her passionately.

"John, what are we doing?" She said soft and breathy. She wanted him, but something didn't feel right. This is the second time he has caught her off guard. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." She whispered as his hands were moving up under her shirt. His hands cupping her breasts and she moaned as his fingers tugged on her nipple. His other hand working it's way down her pants, and she no longer wanted to stop. She kissed him with all of the passion she has held in and her hands moved town to his shorts, rubbing his cock. She peeled his shirt off and took his shorts down, as he rolled over onto her bed. She knelt over him, taking her shirt off slowly and shimming out of her pants and panties.

Not thinking about protection, she lowered herself down onto his shaft, as he let out a low moan. She started to move up and down feeling his fullness inside of her. She found her rhythm and began to moan. Suddenly John jerked under her with startled eyes.

"Whoa." He breathed out.

"What?" She said as she kissed his lips.

He rolled her over and was about to pull himself out, but she wrapped her legs around him and he took her, softly and slowly. He was holding back with everything he had, "Faster..." she begged and he quickened his speed.

"I'm gonna go." He said softly as he pulled out and shot on her muff.

He ran his hands through his hair and back down his face.

"Are you ok?" She asked feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I think so." He said looking around the room, realizing he was in her room. He became uncomfortable on how to tell her he was sleepwalking. But she could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Do you…" She began, afraid to ask the question. "Do you remember coming to my door?"

"Not… really." He said slowly and cautiously. Knowing the severity of the situation.

"Well!" She got up from her bed and walked briskly into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. You're wonderful, and beautiful." He spoke through the door. "I have been thinking about you, and apparently my sub-continuos wants us to get together." Not feeling like any of this is helping, "I'm going now…" He whispered another "I'm sorry." As he left her room.

He walked straight to the infirmary where Carson was still up.

"Doc, we have to talk…"

"I'ye, I think I might have found somethin." He pointed to a screen with a magnified image. "It appears you and Ronan have a parasite."

"Wait, what?"

"I told ye not to drink the water."

"Well, what now?"

"I have tried a few different treatments to kill the little buggers, but they aren't goin down without a fight. It appears they enter your bloodstream through your stomach, and now they are reeking havoc on your system."

"But I feel fine... except for sleepwalking."

"Well, if they have attached themselves to ya brain, that might explain why your head hurts."

"Hey, you're right. I have been waking up with a headache. I thought it was just because I was sleeping out on the deck every night." He said as he rubbed his head. "What about Ronan?"

"What about him?"

"Have you told him about this parasite?"

"Well, no I just found it."


End file.
